


The Book of Teenage Angst

by Third_Eye



Series: Red and Blue [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, this is gonna be fun guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_Eye/pseuds/Third_Eye
Summary: Due to some financial issues, Kevin Price's family had to pull him out of his nice private high school, moving him and his brother out of their state- away from friends and anyone Kevin had ever known- to Ohio of all places due to his father having a great job opportunity that would put him back on his feet.Enter Kevin's new high school, Westerburg High, where no one seems even a little interested in showing a little kindness to the devout Mormon character that Kevin was. He just hopes he can make it through the year.





	The Book of Teenage Angst

He hadn’t expected this. Oh no, he certainly hadn’t expected this. 

He was going to a public high school. 

Kevin Price had never ever been to a public high school before, and where he was usually so comfortable in any given environment, the very thought of being surrounded by people who were definitely not Mormons made his palms sweaty in the worst way possible. He still couldn’t believe that his mother had decided to put him through this, but if it was indeed the will of his heavenly Father, he couldn’t do much else, but abide by his plan. Here he knelt at his bed side and prayed for a peaceful first day at Westerburg High School. The first day at a terrifying predicament, no one there that he would know, no one there who would sympathize with his fears… He just prayed that things would go smoothly. 

At least it was only one year he supposed as he put on his normal Mormon garb. He tied the black tie snuggly against his neck and sighed at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom, and ran a hand through his styled hair. He looked to the hanger of his bathroom door that held a Westerburg school varsity jacket- his mother had bought it for him telling him that people would flock to him knowing that he represented something that they understood. He did see it as a good tool to evangelize, but it didn’t help the boiling pile of nerves settling in the pit of his stomach. 

He didn’t want to go to this school, he didn’t see the point if he was just going to go off to some foreign country to spread the good word of Jesus Christ anyway. His mother had told him that they couldn’t afford private schooling any longer and he had certainly understood and respected that, but he didn’t understand why she couldn’t just home school him like she had decided to do for his brother. There was nothing he could do about the situation now though, and as he pulled on the jacket he couldn’t help but feel his insecurities double and pile up in his mind. Not everyone was as easy to sway when it came to popularity when it came to his brothers in Mormonism, he knew that being surrounded by gentiles would be no easy feat. There would be temptation all around him, threatening to swallow him alive, and just the thought of it disturbed something deep down in his soul. 

Kevin pulled his backpack onto his jacketed shoulders and stepped out of his room. His mother awaited him downstairs wearing one of her best business suits. 

She smiled at him as he descended the stairs and shouldered her velvet purse. “I hope you slept well darling.” She kissed his cheek as he stood before her and handed him twenty dollars. “I’m going to drive you into school this morning since your father can’t. The twenty is for lunch, I heard from some of the mothers at the PTA that you seniors can go out for lunch, so I thought that should be sufficient.”

The drive in to school was quiet and uneventful, and as his mother pulled up to the front of the school Kevin could feel his cheeks burn as she kissed his forehead. He exited the car and wave forlornly as he watched her drive away and stared up at the imposing structure that was his new high school. Kevin took a deep breath, and walked up the steps of the building and pushed open the doors to the school. He was suddenly struck obnoxious noise and the distinct odor of the high school, it was absolutely revolting not that he would allow the thought to show on his face, but it really was disgusting. It reeked of sweet and a putrid smell of distinctly old cheese. 

He looked down at the schedule in his hands and took a deep breath. He could do this, he already knew where the rooms to all of his classes were- thank you orientation night- and all he had to do was make his way through the throng of people without making a spectacle of himself, easy as pie. He straightened his back, kept his eyes forward, and made his way down the hallway. 

Easy, Kevin could make this easy- just don’t make eye contact and everything would be absolutely fine. Step by step he made his way closer to his destination- AP Physics- and step by step he could feel more and more of his anxiety lift off of his shoulders, if he could simply continue on like this for the rest of the day he was sure he’d end up completely fine.

He didn’t pay attention. 

He collided with someone and ended up sprawled on the hallway floor with books- they certainly weren’t his seeing as how they were romance novels- spread around him. He was so embarrassed.

The girl he had knocked over scurried to pick up her books, and Kevin was quick to help her- it had been his fault that they had fallen after all. There was the same math book that Kevin had had to order online as well as several papers, a notebook, and a copy of Charles Dickens “Great Expectations” scattered across the floor.  
Kevin went to pick up the heavier books first. “Shoot! I’m so, so sorry. I really wasn’t paying attention to where I was going!”

The person he had bumped into- a heavy set girl with a nice face and cute unicorn sweater- stuttered gibberish as she started to collect her scattered belongings even faster than before and suddenly yanked the books from Kevin’s hands and dashed away much to Kevin’s extreme confusion.

First period was a daze of tragically fractured numbers and variables that made Kevin’s head spin. It was filled with lengthy, but very confusing, note taking and crowded desks side by side. Kevin sat in the front row- it was easier to look at the board that way, he was beginning to think that he needed glasses, and would have to bring that up with his mother- and diligently took notes until the bell rang. The sound of the bell shrieking rang in his ears and echoed horrendously as he made his way down the halls of the school. 

He felt claustrophobic as he was shoved between sweaty bodies that shoved him as he tried to walk on through the crowd. Occasionally he would hear obscenities being shouted at people, and saw people being shoved by individuals wearing the same jersey jacket that Kevin’s mother had gotten for him. He didn’t know if he was okay with being associated with this kind of behavior. Kevin didn’t know if he should stand up and say something, or keep his head down- at this point he wasn’t sure what he would be able to accomplish anyway, there were way too many people that were doing the bullying anyway. 

There was an abrupt shove against his shoulder and Kevin almost stumbled to the ground on impact. The culprit was suddenly in his face.

Dark wild eyes, and a bright jersey were right there in front of him. “Watch it fag.”

Kevin’s eyes widened at the word, and his voice came out more stuttered than he’d like. “Oh. Dear. Uh. Sorry. Sorry.”

The jock gave him a horrible sneer and continued on his way, leaving Kevin with sweaty palms and an anxious feeling in his chest. As he walked to class he couldn’t help but feel that he really didn’t like it here at Westerburg High School. He wasn’t sure if it was ever going to get better- yes, it was his first day, but seeing so much bullying made his belly flop uncomfortably- he just prayed to Heavenly Father that things would get better for him here, and that he wouldn’t become a social outcast or something.


End file.
